Levali Lare
Levali Lare is an Ascended Warden who once fought proudly for the Denizen's Forces against the dark forces of the universe. Leaving their army behind following the end of the Second Great Crusade, Levali fought for her own ideals of peace and justice. When the Universal Civil War broke out, Levali acted from behind enemy lines, eventually putting an end to the war with minimal bloodshed. In the aftermath, she pledged to retire from active fighting and live a quiet life. Now she resides within Eden eternally, safe from the Infinite Cycles that will one day wipe the universe clean. Childhood Levali was born as the product of a polymorphed Terrorhorn Dragon and a human noblewoman named Circia Lare. Circia could not keep her child in the capital of the empire for their hatred of dragons, but that did not mean that she did not experience the wonders that the capital had to offer. In her childhood she spent far more time among humans than dragons, giving her a perspective on life that featured both sides of a long-brewing conflict: Man versus dragon. For her safety she was raised mostly in the woods on the nearby lands, moving between her secular life in the forest with visits to the city to her more brutal combat/discipline training with her father in his den. Living with the more powerful and dominant Terrorhorn dragons, she had to be quick and brutal to survive. This quickness grew into one of her greatest strengths, and by the time she was fourteen she could allegedly 'dodge the raindrops.' Being so untouchable, she was named one of her father's favourites for her obedience, skill, and ferocity whilst fighting her foes and brethren alike. As a child, Levali was friends with a Tiefling named Damthos, a roguish figure that dared to perform more and more daring acts in competition with Levali. Though the threat of being caught always existed, it was not truly realized when Damthos was taken as a slave for one of their actions against the imperial crown and his family was put to death that she realized just how careful she truly had to be around these people, and the threat that they held over her parents. Early Life Levali's debut in adventure started after her mother's home was raided and she was taken a slave like her friend of old, placed aboard a ship to be sent to fight in the arena to the death alongside a wood elf ranger, a tiefling sorcerer, and a halfling rogue whose deeds have been lost to history. The four of them broke free from their shackles and overtook the ship they were on, ending the lives of many imperial soldiers in the process. With their now hijacked ship and nobody who knew how to sail it, the sorcerer set the ship ablaze and the group was forced to make land upon a small island that functioned as a penal colony for the empire. Their luck would not improve from there. Upon this island several of the members of their team would be captured by demons who had razed the local villages, eventually meeting with their commander Chillrend and escaping captivity. In doing so they came across the prison of K'Lexh, an Old God of incredible power that none of them truly understood at the time. After resisting his whispers, they managed to flag down a merchant ship where they paid for passage to the nearest non-penal colony city: the heartland of the empire. Fortunately, they were not well known fugitives because they managed to slay all of their witnesses. Freeing of Zu'Tai The human city was a lively place, but not one that was destined to stand for long. Soon after their arrival they began to discover a conspiracy to invade the city by the demons. Powerless to stop such a great force, Levali dedicated herself to liberating the slaves and inciting revolt among the downtrodden - Guiding them to freedom and attracting the attention of Teltherus. He offered her some territory he owned on Osalis if she was capable of keeping it, and the two set off towards it with the hopes of helping the refugees find a new home away from corruption. During her time in the city, Levali met Adana, an angel whose wings she conned the local priesthood into healing. Adana came with her from then on as a companion whose relationship with her was often teased about. On Osalis, Levali and her companions came across another prison for an old god. This one was known as Zu'Tai, who she made a bargain with: Stay on your sector of the island, bother nobody, and you will have your freedom. They agreed, and the hybrid blessed her with the incredible power to make the bones of her opponent brittle and weak, allowing her to defeat any opponent that challenged her with relative ease. Champion of the Denizens Universal Civil War The Warrior's Duel Retirement Trivia - Attempting to prevent the two halves of Galakrond from reforming, Levali discovered that dragons like playing 'catch the laser' with dancing lights. - Levali x Adana was literally shipped into existence by the other players - Levali was the first player character in the universe of Radion Category:Enlightened Heroes Category:Player Characters